


unnamed corporate nightmare store (we've all been there)

by blacksatinpointeshoes



Series: Agent Robbie Reyes 'verse [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Holidays, Idiots in Love, QuakeRider Holiday Challenge 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksatinpointeshoes/pseuds/blacksatinpointeshoes
Summary: Daisy encounters a bit of a hiccup in getting May's present. Luckily, Robbie is there to help out.(Prompt 23: "Have I told you how much I hate Christmas shopping?")





	unnamed corporate nightmare store (we've all been there)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fierysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/gifts).



> part of my holiday prompts series! enjoy :)

 

Daisy groans loudly and throws her arms into the air, spinning around in pointless circles and rolling her eyes. “We’ve been here for _hours,_ Robbie.”

He looks just about as enthusiastic as she does, setting down a box of “holiday flavoured tea,” whatever that means. “This was your idea, babe.”

“I _know,”_ Daisy whines, flinging herself across their trolley and then jumping up when the cart is propelled across the slick floor. Robbie chuckles at the sight of her, like a cat. “It was clearly not among my best.” She chases down the trolley and brings it back, the curve of her lips plaintive. “It’s not my fault that the swords I bought May were backordered.”

Robbie raises a brow. “You bought Melinda a _sword?”_

“No,” Daisy says, continuing to pout at him. _“Swords._ I bought her multiple swords.” She pauses, then says, “I can’t believe you call her Melinda, that’s so weird.”

Robbie laughs again, catching Daisy around the waist and pulling her towards him. She sighs and snuggles into his side, all the tension going out of her. “I told you,” Robbie says into her ear, the rumble of his voice sending vibrations through Daisy’s whole body. “We’re friends. I figured I need to get on your mom’s good side.”

Daisy tucks her head under his chin, almost giggling. “Still,” she said, “what do you even _do_ together? When May and I are by ourselves we usually just sit and bitch about people. It’s kind of cathartic.”

“Mm.” Robbie drops a kiss into Daisy’s hair. “Mostly we use SHIELD funds to buy expensive alcohol and then blame it on General Talbot.”

Daisy is really giggling now, her eyes wide as she cranes her neck to look up at him. “That was you?” she asks, girlish in her innocence. “Oh my God, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Talbot so annoyed! Between you and May – I’m so glad I never have to work against you.” Daisy dissolves into a fit of laughter because their collective poker faces are harder than any diamond.

A fond smile has come over Robbie’s face as he holds her, swaying slightly in this ridiculous, commercial place. “Yeah,” he confirms. “That was us.” He pauses, sighs nostalgically. “It was a really good vodka.”

Daisy breaks away, tears of laughter coming to her eyes. “You’re holding out on me, Reyes!” she claims, pointing at him. “You and May both, you absolute devils.”

“Oops,” says Robbie, not at all sorry and Daisy knows it. “Speaking of May, have we found anything in here for her?”

Daisy frowns at him again, her good mood evaporating. “Don’t remind me. I special ordered those swords for her in November! I spent three hours on the phone with those people to make sure they’d be delivered by Hanukkah. Do you remember –”

“The night when you didn’t come to bed until three AM?” Robbie asks, realisation dawning in his voice. “You were ordering _swords_ for Melinda? That is – that is really thoughtful, actually.”

“Never let it be said that I’m a bad daughter,” Daisy gripes, huffing as she throws a candle back on an overstuffed shelf. “I’m lucky if the swords will be in by January. Have I told you how much I hate Christmas shopping?”

“This is Hanukkah shopping,” Robbie reminds her. “Technically.”

“ _Ugh,”_ Daisy groans, “I don’t care what holiday we’re talking about, this is the worst. And I’ve put so much thought into everyone’s presents this year, too!”

Robbie puts his hands on her shoulders and Daisy relaxes again, shutting her eyes and sighing heavily. “It’s just important to me that I get May something nice,” she explains as he grounds her in the moment. “She helped me so much when you were gone, and this is my chance to give back. She’s lost so much, and… I don’t know, it’s always our stupid joke that May is secretly a ninja. And then with Mulan – I thought it would be funny, and she was _talking_ about how she used to fence and –”

“Hey,” Robbie whispers, and Daisy falls silent. “We’ll get this for her, alright? It doesn’t matter if we have to spend four more hours on the phone; I promise it’ll happen. We’ll figure it out. We just need to take a step back and think about our options right now.”

Daisy smushes her face into his broad chest and says, “Maybe I can buy swords from somewhere else.” It comes out sounding like ‘mmb c’n buh srrls’ and Robbie chuckles, his lips curving into a smile again.

“What?”                                                                                                           

Daisy groans and pulls herself into a normal standing position. “Maybe I can buy swords from somewhere else.”

“That’s the spirit,” Robbie says, trying not to let the laughter creep into his voice. Daisy edges towards him, looking utterly adorable in her red sweater.

“First,” she says, somewhere between pissed off and turned on, “we need to get out of this damn store, and I want to fuck you in the Charger.”

Robbie blinks, completely unable to hold back his amusement, and presses a kiss to Daisy’s lips right there in the store. It’s soft, charged, and promises quite a bit more. Daisy pushes back roughly and Robbie is dying to make out with her in the aisle of this corporate nightmare store. “Still hate Christmas shopping?” he asks, low, husky.

“You know I do,” Daisy replies, her voice equally gravelly. “But what I don’t hate is _you.”_

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Robbie says, and Daisy shoves him against the wall, and for five glorious seconds neither of them care where the hell they are.

They get kicked out of the store.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I love and appreciate your kudos/comments. I'm on tumblr at thoughtsbubble if you'd like to yell at or with me :)


End file.
